In general, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a plurality of sprocket segments 1 used in an endless track vehicle are manufactured separately, and consecutively mounted on a sprocket rim 2 via bolts 3, and in this instance, a rim assembly face, namely, a rib face 4 and a chain-driving face, which is in contact with a track chain 5, namely, a toothed face 6 must secure a plane.
In a forging process (hammer forging and general trimming process) according to a prior art, since an extraction slope for extracting a product is needed, after forging and through hardening processes, slop portions of the rib face 4 and the toothed face 6 are eliminated by means of machining, and bolt holes 7 coupled to the sprocket rim 2 are formed by means of drilling additionally performed. So, the forging process according to the prior art has several problems in that a manufacturing process takes much time and a manufacturing cost is expensive to thereby deteriorate productivity, require a considerable human power, and drop competitive power in price.